warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Petalfall
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Epilepsy |deputy=Petalfall |elder=Petalfall |skyclan ancestor=''Unknown'' |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=''Unknown'' |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} Petalfall is a rose-cream-furred she-cat with dark green eyes, and no teeth. History In the Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :Petalfall is an ancient SkyClan deputy, under the leadership of Flystar. :A group of kittypets have been stealing prey from SkyClan's territory, and it is beginning to become a problem for the Clan. One warrior, Cloudstorm, points out that the kittypets never come onto SkyClan territory all at once, and then suggests that they invade Twolegplace to hunt down the offenders. He also says that while in Twolegplace, they can use fences instead of trees to perform their sky combat moves. Petalfall agrees with him, and they put the plan in motion immediately, since the SkyClan leader, Flystar, is away at the Moonstone. :Cloudstorm speaks with Petalfall before the battle, and she expresses concern that perhaps Flystar would return with news that StarClan does not want them to fight. Cloudstorm is not worried, and states that they have the warrior code and the skills to protect themselves. He tells her that they should be grateful to StarClan, but that their actions are their own. He goes on to say that StarClan doesn't risk themselves for the living, and that SkyClan has to win this battle themselves. Petalfall is taken aback by his callousness, but agrees to go on with the plan. Her Clan successfully wins the battle against the kittypets. :After the battle, Flystar returns from the Moonstone and thanks the warriors that helped in the battle. He also orders more patrols for the next moon, to prevent any similar incidents. Petalfall meets Cloudstorm's gaze during the meeting, and he lifts his chin proudly. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey'' :Petalfall is now an elder of SkyClan. Cloudstar mentions that she should be leader instead of him, but she became very weak from a sickness and began to have seizures, so she was forced to retire from her place as Flystar's deputy of SkyClan. :As the prey in SkyClan territory begins to disappear due to the Twoleg activity coming to the camp, she begins to not eat her share of prey, as there is little of it. Petalfall becomes weak, sick, and thin. Her seizures also become more and more frequent. :One night, she is very weak, and Fawnstep gives her two poppy seeds to ease the pain and make her sleep. Before she sleeps, she makes Cloudstar promise her that SkyClan will survive, and Cloudstar promises her. Petalfall then becomes more peaceful. :Cloudstar goes out to see what the Twolegs were doing, to find that they were building Twoleg nests. When he returns, Fawnstep tells him that Petalfall had died just moments before he came back. Trivia Mistakes *She has been mistakenly described with faded blue eyes. Character pixels Quotes Notes and references de:Blumenfall (WC)ru:Лепестянка (Небесное племя)fi:Nuppusadefr:Pétale Rosenl:Bloemblad Category:Females Category:Deputies Category:SkyClan cats Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Elders Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:SkyClan ancestors Category:StarClan cats